Merry Wishmas
Kevin Sullivan |release=December 12, 2008 |runtime=24 minutes |rating=TV-Y7 |available=iTunes Google Play DVD}}"Merry Wishmas" is the second Christmas-themed episode of the show The Fairly OddParents, produced as the eighth episode in the show's sixth season. It originally aired on December 12, 2008. Synopsis It is the day after Christmas, and Cosmo is reading a book titled The Day After Christmas to his son, Poof. As he reads, Timmy is searching among his numerous Christmas gifts, trying to find the sled he wanted. Timmy finds the sled, but when he opens it, it turns out to be a snow shovel. As Timmy gets upset about not getting a sled, he soon finds that he's not the only one who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas, as his parents also complain about not getting what they wanted. Timmy's Dad, who did not ask for a sled, got one and burns it instead of giving it to Timmy. Timmy's parents then force him to remove the snow from their driveway with the shovel he just got. Wanda advises Timmy to think about what he has instead of what he doesn't have. But Cosmo then mentions that he uses magic to get the things he doesn't have, thus inspiring Timmy to just wish for a sled. After the fairies give him a sled, Timmy then goes to a hill where he and his friends, who also wanted sleds for Christmas, planned to meet and use them. However, it turns out that they didn't get sleds either - A.J. got a printer, Chester got a trash can, and Elmer got a tuba. Inspired by funny comments made by Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy has them dress as mailmen and deliver wish coupons to everyone. Tootie wishes for a flying pink seahorse named Timmy, Sanjay wishes his elephant had a friend named Timmy, Mr. Turner wishes to become a superhero named Nogman, A.J. wishes for a supercomputer (which speaks to him in a voice that he finds creepy), and Chester wishes for a giant flying pizza. While Cosmo resumes reading his book to Poof, Timmy believes nothing could go wrong with Wishmas, but just then, they hear Vicky complaining about getting only one wish. She decides to wish for a million wishes, causing millions of coupons to flow from her overloaded and exploding mailbox. People then use them to make more wishes, including Sanjay wishing his elephant's friend had forty friends named Timmy, and Nogman wishing for a sidekick. All these wishes cause the big wand to suffer an overload, leading Jorgen to deactivate it. Despite being initially angry, Jorgen enjoys the idea of Christmas being replaced with Wishmas, as Santa always took credit for the fairies' work. To make matters worse, the world's reaction to Wishmas causes Santa to give up on Christmas and move in with the Turners. As a cover story, Timmy claims he won a contest on the radio where the prize was having Santa Claus living with him. In order to get Santa back to the North Pole, Timmy uses several means to make Old Nick's stay uncomfortable, but none of them work. Desiring to be the new symbol of Wishmas, Jorgen then writes a letter wishing for it and then names Cosmo and Wanda his sidekicks. When it comes time for the new holiday season, Timmy turns on the news hoping to show Santa people waiting for Christmas, but instead finds people waiting for Wishmas. Claiming that kids don't look at the news, Timmy tries to find a Christmas special but instead find a Wishmas special parodying How the Grinch Stole Christmas! When the day arrives and Jorgen comes to pick up Cosmo and Wanda to help him, Timmy traps his Fairy Godparents within a butterfly net and pulls a trapdoor under Jorgen. When the kids are sad upon not having any gifts, Cosmo and Wanda beg their godchild to release them since they can't stand to see sad kids, but Timmy keeps them trapped long enough to make Santa willing to restore Christmas. Because Santa and his elves didn't make any toy that year, it seemed there's no hope until the kids decide to give the toys they got last Wishmas. Santa then uses the Nogmobile as his sleigh (he had sold his previous one to buy food). Jorgen then shows up, but Santa's magic is more powerful than his. As Cosmo starts reading the end of his book, Timmy takes a look at the book and is surprised to find that Santa wrote it and knew that all of this would happen. Songs * "Not on the List" Availability The episode made its home video debut on The Fairly OddParents: Season 6 manufacture-on-demand DVD set, released on Amazon.com on April 3, 2014. Cast Note: Trixie Tang makes a brief appearance during the "Not on the List" song, but does not have a speaking part. See also * "Christmas Every Day!" * A Fairly Odd Christmas External links * * * * Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:2008 releases Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Mrs. Claus filmography